


Your Fathers Know Best

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Otaconda, Post-Canon, Seriously Otabek is well endowed, Shovel Talk, Swearing, VictUuri, Victuuri acting like Yuri's Parents, YOI Shit Bang 2017, angry Ice Tiger, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: For Yuri's 18th Birthday, Viktor and Yuuri surprise him by flying his boyfriend Otabek to Russia for a visit.  The pair plan to give the boys a serious talk before bestowing them with their blessings, but Otabek might just surprise them more.  Or Viktuuri act as Yuri's parents and end up discovering that Otabek is hung like a horse by accident!





	Your Fathers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the [YOI Shit Bang 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YOIShitBang2017)! Go check out the event's [tumblr](https://yoi-shit-bang.tumblr.com/) and see all the other awesome submissions for this project to spread more YOI fan made and possibly controversial content! Comments are welcome, but no haters ok? Not everyone likes Otayuri, I get it, we all ship what we ship. If you don't like it, then why are you here? 
> 
> At the end there is a link to the lovely [elletz-g](https://elletz-g.tumblr.com/)'s comic based on this fic!! So far one page is complete, but they plan to do more ^.~ Check it out! And thank you so much sweetie! It was a joy to work with you on this!!!!!
> 
> Ok thank you everyone and I hope that you enjoy my fluffy piece ^^

The crisp white walls, the sleek modern lines, the herringbone hardwood floors, and the sparkling stainless steel. Otabek took it all in. It was posh and refined, just like the man who owned it. He still couldn't believe that he was standing in one of Viktor Nikiforov's apartments, correction, Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki's apartments. He had been Yura's plus one at the 'wedding to end all weddings' six months ago. From the pictures and medals decorating every available wall, it looked like the newlyweds were quite happy. 'Good,' Otabek thought, 'they should be.' 

"Shoes off please," Viktor chirped from behind him. "My Yuuri has a strict 'no shoes in the house' policy," he grinned as he shut the front door and shuffled out of his own pair of oxfords. 

"Sorry Mr. Nikiforov!" Otabek tiptoed back over to the door as though the floor was made of hot lava. He leaned down and removed the offending footwear, his favorite black and white Chuck Taylor's. "Here let me carry that," he reached towards his backpack that Viktor was holding. 

"No no," Viktor wagged his finger dismissively. "You are our esteemed guest, this is all apart of the service," he chuckled and placed his finger along side his signature heart shaped grin. "And please just call me Viktor," the living legend sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It was longer now, the retired Russian figure skater had been letting it grow back out. Otabek watched as the older man absentmindedly played with the small ponytail of shiny silver hair at the nape of his neck.

"Ok, thank you, Viktor," Otabek replied sheepishly. 

"Come on," Viktor smiled and began to walk down a narrow hallway. "The room you will be staying in is right here." Otabek admired the straight back and elegant gate of the most highly decorated athlete in figure skating history. Though the man had retired a year ago, he was still in excellent physical condition and Otabek had no doubt that Viktor probably missed competing. During his last season on the ice, Viktor and his husband-to-be dominated the podium. But, when all was said and done, Yuuri Katsuki placed Gold and Viktor Nikiforov placed Silver at their final Grand Prix together. It was quite a sight to see. 

"Thank you again Viktor for arranging this, I can't believe that Yura hasn't found out," Otabek mumbled as he shuffled along in Viktor's wake. 

Otabek was shocked to say the least when a month ago he received a call from Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki, asking if he would be willing to come to Russia to surprise Yura on his 18th birthday. Of course he wanted to see his boyfriend! Boyfriend . . . Otabek still blushed at the thought. He and Yuri Plisetsky had become friends several years ago in Barcelona. They had grown closer over time and at the last Grand Prix in France, Yura had leaned over and kissed him. Otabek had been stunned at first, but quickly returned the kiss. They laughed and talked after that first award moment, then they began officially dating. 

"No problem, here you go Otabek," Viktor's voice brought him back from his musings. "This will be your room," Viktor opened the door and revealed a well appointed guestroom. He walked in and placed Otabek's backpack on the bed. "The bath is through there," he motioned to a door to the left of the bed, "and towels are under the sink." He smiled and then jolted when his phone starting ringing. "Oh!" Viktor squeaked and reached down to answer his phone. "Darling!" He sang happily. "Yes he's here, are you two on your way home?" He asked into the phone and held up one figure towards Otabek. "Ok my love we will see you soon!" He chimed and hung up. "That was my Yuuri, he said that he and Yura should be here in about ten minutes. 

Otabek gulped, he hadn't seen Yura in a month, not since Worlds. Sure they video chatted almost everyday, but that wasn't the same. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat and quickly stuffed them in his hoodie. "Gr. . . great," he stuttered and attempted a small smile. 

"Oh you poor thing, are you nervous?" Viktor spoke softly and placed a firm hand on Otabek's shoulder.

"Umm no of course not," Otabek lied and caved when he looked into those concerned crystal blue eyes, "maybe a little," he admitted. "What if . . . what if Yura isn't happy that I'm here?" He mumbled while looking pointedly at the floor between them. 

"Oh sweet boy, Yura will be thrilled!" Viktor exclaimed. 

"He's actually sorta mad at me right now," Otabek whispered. He hoped that if he said it quietly enough, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. It did anyways. 

"Why?" Viktor asked, clearly shocked. 

"Because I suck at lying and keeping secrets from him and he could tell I wasn't telling him something the other day," Otabek rambled on. He was usually a man of few words, but for some reason he felt like he could talk to Viktor and that the other man would understand somehow. "He yelled at me and hung up and we haven't spoken since," Otabek tried his hardest to keep his voice steady, but his heart ached to admit that they had had a fight. They had never had a fight before and the whole five hours or so of his flight, all Otabek could do was worry that Yura would hate him forever. 

"Wow! So that must be why Yura has been in such a bad mood the past few days," Viktor exclaimed. "And here I thought that he was just being extra salty because Yuuri announced that this would be his last season," Viktor trailed off. "Ok, lets go wait for them in the front room, I'm sure that all will be forgiven when they get here," he smiled, warm and genuine, it was almost enough to make Otabek believe him. 

. . . .

"Why the fuck do I have to go to your gross love nest for dinner tonight piggy?" Yuri snapped as a cab pulled up in front of the ice rink. 

"Because Viktor and I made kastudon and we wanted to share it with our favorite feisty kitty," Yuuri grinned and shoved the Ice Tiger of Russia into the backseat of the cab while he happily rattled off his address. 

"Katsudon? Really?" Yuri lit up like a Christmas tree at the mention of his second most favorite food on the planet. 

"Yes really, now be a good boy or you won't get any," Yuuri snickered. 

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man!" Yuri fumed. "Tomorrow I'll be eighteen piggy, so there," he wrapped his arms around himself with a huff. "And I'm just as tall as you are now too," he added for good measure. 

"I know I know, you're a big strong man Yura," Yuuri mocked while barely containing his giggles. 

"Shut up," Yuri scowled. He hated to be looked down on, he was just as good as the pig was! He needed to get used to his growing body and then he would show that damn Katsudon how awesome he was. Except that this was going to be Katsudon's last season . . . his last chance to beat him again . . . one more time.

After a few minutes of stony silence, they arrived in front of a luxury apartment complex. Yuuri paid the driver and pushed Yuri towards the front doors. "Come on, you don't have to stay long if you don't want to, you big baby," Yuuri teased as he opened the complex's door and walked over to the elevators.

"Fine," Yuri growled and stood next to the pig. "But after dinner I'm gone!" He declared with a glare. Yuuri and Yuri now stood eye to eye, due to Yuri's growth spurt. 

"Whatever you say Yura," Yuuri waved a hand dismissively as the elevator doors slid open and he stepped inside. He slid a card over the reader in the elevator and then pressed the top floor button. "So feisty," he said under his breath.

Yuri rolled his eyes, just as he elevator dinged to notify them that they had reached their destination. Yuri stomped out and waited next to the apartment door. Stupid Viktor had the whole stupid top floor of this stupid place. Yuri still was living at Lilia's house, but as soon as he turned eighteen, he was so going to get a place of his own! Maybe he and Beka could live together. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the thought. Oh wait! He's a lying no good liar face jerk right now. What was his boyfriend keeping from him?

"Are you going to wait in the hallway or come in Yura?" Yuuri smirked and broke off Yuri's internal monologue. 

"Yeah yeah I'm coming and don't fucking tell me to take off my shoes, I know!" He snapped and trudged into the apartment, kicking his shoes off at the door petulantly. 

Yuuri shook his head and leaned over to remove his own shoes. "Tadaima!" He announced with a smile. 

"Okaerinasai Yuuri!" Viktor chanted in response and leapt around the corner from the kitchen. He skipped over to his husband and practically jumped on him. "How I missed you my love!" He squealed with stars in his eyes and hearts floating around his head as he smothered Yuuri in a passionate embrace. Yuri had to summon all of his self restraint to not puke.

After Viktor had adequately kissed and hugged Yuuri he released him and set his clear blue eyes on Yuri. "Oh welcome Yura," he grinned while refusing to release his Yuuri's hand. "I'm so glad you could join us!" He said, louder than seemed necessary. 

Yuri gave Viktor a puzzled look. Had the old man finally lost it? Just then, Yuri heard something in the kitchen. He quickly glanced to the side of the room to see that Makkachin was napping on his pillow. So who or what was in the kitchen? Had they invited someone else? They knew that Yuri hated people! "Who's else is here?" He asked, ready to scream at the gross old men if need be. 

"Umm it's me Yura, surprise," Otabek mumbled in monotone as he shuffled out of the kitchen. 

Yuri's jaw dropped and he leaned forward to get a better look. There, standing in front of him, was his boyfriend! "What the hell?" He screeched. "Beka?!?"

"Hi Yura," Otabek waved nervously. 

"What the fuck? How the fuck? Why the fuck?" Yuri's thoughts were all jumbled together, it was then that he noticed the pig and the old man grinning at him. "You brought Beka here?" He pointed an accusatory figure at the gross couple. 

"Guilty!" Viktor sang out. 

"Happy Birthday Yura" Viktor and Yuuri chanted together. "Surprise!"

Yuri didn't know what to say! Those idiots brought Beka here, all the way from Almaty, for his birthday?!? That's what Beka was trying to hide from me the other day! Yuri was relived to finally discover what his boyfriend wouldn't tell him, but now he felt like a total asshole. Beka was just trying to surprise him. Well shit! Yuri let it all soak in and took a deep breath while he closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was no anger or malice, only warmth. "Thanks," he smiled at the two idiots in question and then ran towards his boyfriend. "Beka!" He threw his arms around his startled boyfriend's neck. Before Beka could say anything, Yuri covered his lips in an aggressive kiss. He poured all of his confusion, longing, and love into it, hoping that Beka would understand. When he finally broke the kiss, Beka was a blushing mess. Good, Yuri thought smugly.

"Ok boys, enough of that!" Viktor cried while covering his eyes. "Yuuri tell the little boys to stop!"

"Let's eat dinner," Yuuri laughed and dragged Viktor along towards the dinning room table.

"Yeah come on Beka, we're having katsudon!" Yuri grinned down at his boyfriend. He actually loved that he was now slightly taller than Beka, it made him feel powerful despite his slender form. 

"Wait Yura, you're not . . . mad at me?" Otabek asked with pleading eyes. 

"Is this what you were trying to hide from me? Because you wanted to surprise me for my birthday?" Yuri asked while he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Otabek said honestly. 

A smile crept across Yuri's face and he swooped down to lightly kiss Beka's cheek. "Then no Beka, I'm not mad at you silly," he whispered in Beka's ear. 

"Yura," Otabek whispered back, breathlessly. "I love you, I missed you, I'm so happy to see you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri.

Yuri returned the embrace and then smirked. He licked the shell of Otabek's ear, "love you too babe." Yuri pulled back, winked, and spun on his heel to go into the kitchen. 

Otabek gulped and grabbed his ear. Suddenly he wasn't all that hungry . . . not for food anyways. 

. . . .

"That was delicious, thank you," Otabek said as he got to his feet to help clear dinner. He had been to Japan once and was fortunate enough to have sampled Mrs. Katsuki's katsudon, clearly she had taught her son well. 

"Yes darling it was wonderful!" Viktor chimed in as he began to dance with his husband in the kitchen. "My Yuuri has so many talents," Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri on the lips while they danced to music only they could hear.

Yuri gagged and rolled his eyes. "Come on Beka let's leave those two idiots lone," Yuri grumbled as he tugged on Otabek's arm.

"Now just a minute son," Viktor said in his most authoritative voice, "Yuuri and I want to speak to you two for a minute!" He placed his hands on his hips dramatically to emphasize the importance of the statement. Yuuri wiped his soapy hands off on a dishtowel and stood next to Viktor. 

Yuri whipped his head back around and shot Viktor an icy glare that could freeze anyone in place. "You are NOT my father and I am SO not your son you gross old man!" He seethed. 

"Well Yuuri and I have taken it upon ourselves to watch over you and as such we feel that we must have the talk with you boys," Viktor retorted, a hint of mischief in his sparkling crystal eyes. "You turn eighteen tomorrow and that makes you an adult and as such you will most likely wish to do adult things with your adult boyfriend," Viktor plowed on. 

Otabek could feel his face heat up at Viktor's words. He and Yura hadn't done anything but kiss, not that he didn't want to do more. They had been waiting until Yura turned eighteen, it was the gentlemanly thing to do after all. Otabek suddenly regretted accepting the invitation to come to Russia and eyed the door desperately.

Yuri's mouth hung open as he gapped at Viktor. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He chanced a glance in Beka's direction and saw that he too was turning a bright red. This was the worse! "SHUT THE FUCK UP VIKTOR!" He screamed and covered his ears. Yuri, didn't want to hear anymore. 

"Yuuri the basket," Viktor turned to his husband. 

Yuuri opened a lower cabinet in the kitchen and retrieved a small gift basket. He walked over and handed it to Yuri. "Umm this is the other part of your birthday gift from us," he mumbled and scratched the end of his nose as his cheeks turned pink. "We just want you kids, I mean you guys to be safe yanno?" He scurried back to stand next to his husband. 

"What the fuck is this?" Yuri asked dumbfounded as he looked down. His eyes grew large at the sight of the basket's contents as Otabek peered around his shoulder. His hands began to shake and he almost dropped the gift.

Viktor placed a finger against the side of his mouth with a sly grin. "It's just a little essentials basket," his voice broke as he tried to reign in his laughter. 

"Right, well Viktor and I should be-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yuri bellowed. He was mortified by what he saw in the basket. Amongst what appeared to be green Easter basket grass were several different packages of condoms, a tube of lubricant, a small vibrator, and a pair of fuzzy leopard print handcuffs.

"Well we didn't know what size condoms to get, I've read that umm Khazistani men tend to be umm well endowed," Yuuri whispered and blushed. 

All eyes in the room then drifted towards Otabek and he gulped. "Umm," Otabek cleared his throat, "yeah ahh regular condoms don't umm work for me."

"Wow!" Viktor exclaimed while his husband covered his mouth and buried his face into Viktor's chest. 

"What?" Yuri screeched. He didn't necessarily want to have this conversation in front of the gross old men, but his shock and curiosity spurred him on. 

"Yura can we umm maybe talk about this later," Otabek pleaded. 

"No we can't talk about this later!" Yuri spat back.

With a heavy sigh, Otabek resigned himself to his fate. "Ok well the only condom that I have ever found that fits me right is this," he fished out his wallet and pulled a black packaged condom out of it. He gulped again and handed it to Yuri. 

Yuri shoved the basket into his boyfriend's hands and took the condom. It read "MEGA BIG BOY," in boxy white and pink writing. All manner of indecent thoughts floated through Yuri's mind in an instant. 

"Right, umm Viktor and I have tickets to the Russian Ballet tonight, so we'll umm be going now, umm yeah," Yuuri pulled Viktor to the door. He didn't want to hear another word of Yuri and Otabek's private conversation. He put his shoes on and forced Viktor to do the same. 

"Remember preparation is key!" Viktor smiled from the doorway.

"Viktor!" Yuuri screamed and pulled on his husband, wrestling him into the hallway.

"Take your time, be safe, and-" The door slamming shut cut off whatever Viktor was going to add. 

"Yura," Otabek sighed. This was not how he wanted this trip to go. 

"Beka, have you used any of these recently?" Yuri asked while refusing to look Otabek in the eyes. 

"No Yura, not since we became friends," Otabek stated honestly.

"Then why do you have this with you?" Yuri's hands were shaking as he kept his eyes looking down. 

"Just incase . . . " Otabek's voice trailed off, unable to complete his thought. 

"What incase I would sleep with you?" Yuri looked up, his face flushed red as he met Otabek's caramel orbs. "Do you want to fuck me Beka? Is that it?" His green eyes flashed dangerously in the low light. He thought that Beka wanted more than just to get him into bed. Yuri didn't want to admit it, but he felt worried that all Beka might want from him now that he was of age was his body, because Yuri wanted so much more than that. 

Seeing no way out of this mess, Otabek decided to just tell his Yura the truth. "I want to do everything with you Yura! I want to go on dates, hold hands, share an ice cream cone, kiss, ride my motorcycle, make out, travel, have sex, and watch movies. I love spending time with you, talking with you, touching you, and I'm a greedy man Yura I want all of you, in everyway that there is. It doesn't have to be right now though, I can wait, we have our whole lives ahead of us and I want to spend mine with you. " There he said it, no taking it back now. He just hoped that his Yura wouldn't hate him.

Otabek's words slowly sunk in and Yuri could feel his chest constrict. Beka loved him and wanted to be with him and stay with him forever. He fought back the smile that threatened to burst forth. "So you love me?" He asked cocking his hip out the way he knew would draw Beka's eye. 

Otabek's eyes followed the movement, he loved Yura's hips. "Yes," he responded. 

"And you want me? Not just now, but forever?" Yuri sashayed his hips as he slinked towards his boyfriend. 

Otabek's mouth went dry and he just stood there holding the ridiculous gift basket full of naughty things and nodded. 

"That's almost like a marriage proposal," Yuri smirked and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck.

Otabek dropped the basket onto the floor between them and hugged Yuri. "It can be Yura," he smiled, warm and loving. He gently pushed Yura back with one hand while the other reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Happy Birthday Yura," he grinned and handed the box out. 

Yuri's heart almost burst when his Beka smiled and he snatched the box, tearing it open. Inside, nestled in rich black velvet was a tiger's head. Yuri reached in and pulled out the glittering, golden tiger only to discover that it was a ring. The tiger's mouth was open, allowing you to slide your finger in to wear the ring. It was the coolest most badass ring he had ever seen in his entire life! He could feel tears beginning to form due to it's awesome power. It had emerald eyes, just like him, an onyx nose and sparkling diamonds adorned it's golden head. Yuri speechlessly looked back to where Beka had been standing, only to find him gone. 

"Yura," Otabek's strong voice came from below Yuri. He was down on one knee in front of the man he loved. 

"Holy shit Beka!" Yuri wailed as Otabek took his hand. 

Otabek summoned his courage, took a deep breath, and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Yura will you be mine forever? Will you marry me?" 

"FUCK YES I WILL!" Yuri screamed and pulled Otabek up to his feet. Before another word could be shared between them, he sealed his fiancé's lips in a searing kiss. Distantly he wondered if those two old idiots knew that this was coming and that's why they did all this. But as his fiancé's wet tongue ran across his lips, all rational thought left him. 

After a few minutes of heavy kissing, the pair found themselves in the hallway outside of the guest room. Yuri grinned, scampered off to the kitchen and retrieved the forgotten gift basket. He then skipped back down the hall to a bewildered and slightly ruffle haired Otabek. "It would be rude not to use their gift," he winked, grabbed a very willing Otabek by the collar, and dragged him into the room. 

The End

 

Bonus: Three Weeks Ago

"Viktor, come here, Otabek is skyping us!" Yuuri called from the couch, a laptop perched on the coffee table in front of him. He held his cup of tea steady as his husband plopped down next to him. 

"Oh wow! Hi Otabek!" Viktor waved happily towards the screen. He could see that Otabek appeared to be in a small room, most likely at his rink back in Almaty. 

"Good morning Mr. & Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki," he replied solemnly. "Thank you for agreeing to this talk." 

"Sure thing!" Viktor flashed his signature heart shaped smile. "What did you want to talk about?" He tilted his head to lean it on his husband's shoulder. 

"Sirs I have been in love with Yura for years, and now we are dating and he is about to turn eighteen. Since his grandfather passed away last year, you and his coach are his closest family. I wanted to ask for your permission to ask for Yura's hand in marriage," he bowed his head respectfully. 

Yuuri and Viktor turned to stare into each other's eyes in shock, then back at the screen. 

"I apologize that I was not able to ask this in person, my training schedule for this season has been quite tight," Otabek continued when they didn't respond. 

"Will you take care of Yura? You know he can be a handful?" Viktor inquired.

"Yes," came the instant reply, "it would be my honor."

"Will you move here to be with him?" Yuuri asked, finally finding his voice. 

"If that is what he wants, or we can move somewhere else, so long as we are together," Otabek nodded. 

"Have you already taken his innocence?" Viktor asked. 

"Vitya!" Yuuri shrieked and punched his husband in the arm. He turned his head back to the screen and shook his head. "You don't have to answer that Ota-"

"No I have not sir," Otabek interrupted.

Both Yuuri and Viktor had naturally assumed otherwise and went silent.

Otabek cleared his throat, "may I have your blessing?"

Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other as a smile spread across both their faces. They turned to the screen and nodded in unison. Viktor reached for Yuuri's hand and absentmindedly spun Yuuri's wedding ring. 

Otabek sat up straighter and he smiled back. "Really? Oh thank you, that means so much!" 

"Did you already get a ring?" Yuuri asked, he couldn't contain himself. He thought of the matching golden bands that he and his husband wore. Most people didn't know that inside of each ring was half of an intricately engraved snowflake. When the rings were placed side by side, they formed one snowflake. Yuuri had fallen in love with them that night in Barcelona. 

Otabek jolted and began to blush. "I ahh did, in case you two said yes, umm I have it here if yo-"

"Oh my gosh show us!" Viktor squealed.

"Alright," Otabek mumbled, clearly embarrassed. He left the screen for a moment and when he returned he was carrying a golden tiger ring. "It's Cartier, 18cts rose gold, do you umm think he'll like it?" Otabek fidgeted. 

"Yes," Yuuri sighed happily as tears formed in his eyes. The fact that not only did Otabek know Yura so well, but that he was so attentive warmed his heart. It was too cute. 

"Pack your bags! Yuuri and I are going to fly you here for Yuri's birthday!" Viktor grinned. Clearly this boy needed to give that ring to Yura and get married and be just as happy as he was with his Yuuri! He held up his hand to the screen to silence the emanate rebuttal. "Nope, that's it, we'll text you the details, gotta run, bye Otabek!" Viktor closed the app and ended the call. 

"Why did you hang up on him?" Yuuri asked, slightly confused. 

"Because he would have said no and I didn't want to hear it," He swooped down and captured his husband's lips, which tasted faintly of green tea and honey, effectively preventing any further protests. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't help it guys ^^;; I had to make a collage!  


That is a real condom and a real ring people ^.~

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp this was my attempt at fluff. I adore Otabek, I mean he is just too cute ^^ I love the idea that Vikuuri would be acting as Yuri's guardians lol. Otayuri is adorable!! I don't care what the haters say =P This was such a fun project and I have been so honored to work with [elletz-g](https://elletz-g.tumblr.com/) on this! Click [Here](https://elletz-g.tumblr.com/post/164829258976/your-fathers-know-best-the-amazing) to see the comic! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated in this event! Together we have shown that as a fandom we may all have different ships and kinks, but we all just genuinely love Yuri on Ice!! *hugs the fandom* let's all get along and squeal our heads off when the movie comes out ok? 
> 
> ~Usagi~


End file.
